


Grocery Stores at 3am

by littlefirefly31



Series: Kink/Request Fics [60]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cravings, M/M, Mpreg, pregnant!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 16:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirefly31/pseuds/littlefirefly31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You could do an mpreg!Sam who has a lot of odd cravings, not all of them food related… Dean is more than happy to oblige.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Stores at 3am

**Author's Note:**

> i'm open for requests!!

**Prompt:** You could do an mpreg!Sam who has a lot of odd cravings, not all of them food related… Dean is more than happy to oblige.

 

“Dean! Dean, wake up!”

Dean groaned. “G’away.”

A hand shook his shoulder. “Wake the fuck up!”

Dean rolled over. “What’s up, Sammy?”

“I want cottage cheese,” Sam demanded.

Dean glanced at the clock. “It’s 2:30 am. The sun’s not even up. There might not be a store open.”   
“You know there’s a 24-hour grocery store around the corner.”

“Can’t it wait until morning?” Dean whined.

“You knocked me up,” Sam growled. “Now go buy me cottage cheese.”

Dean wanted go back to sleep, but Sam was cranky when he got his cravings and he’d pester Dean until he went and bought the gross cottage cheese. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Dean fumbled with the keys to the Impala before stumbling into the car. “Fucking pregnancy,” He murmured. “You’re lucky you’re a car. Don’t let Sam hear me complaining, though. Last time I complained about his cravings he made me sleep on a couch for a week. He didn’t even let me help when he got horny.” He started the car. “Let’s go buy some cottage cheese.”

Dean was in checkout when his phone went off. He glanced at caller ID and immediately opened it. “I’m getting your cottage cheese, Sam, don’t worry.”

“Get me peanut butter, too,” Sam requested. “And rye bread, and peppermint ice cream.”

“You hate peppermint.”

“Get me peppermint ice cream,” Sam growled and then hung up.

“Pregnancy, I swear,” Dean grumbled. He smiled apologetically at the cashier. “I’ll be right back.”

He yawned most of the way back to the motel, praying that Sam didn’t want to make a sandwich out of all this stuff.

“I got you peanut butter, cottage cheese, peppermint ice cream, and rye bread,” Dean yawned, dropping the things on the table.

Sam looked up at him pleadingly. “Any chance you’ll go back and get me strawberries.”

Dean sighed and picked up the keys.

*

“Dean. Dean. Deeann, wake up!”

Dean wanted to cry. It was the third night in a row Sam had woken him up before the sun. He was becoming friends with Alex, the lone cashier at the grocery store at 2:00 am when every other lucky person was sleeping. He loved Sam and he loved his baby but he didn’t love getting up before the birds for yogurt and berries.

“What do you need, Sammy?” Dean mumbled. His hand was already stretching for the keys on his nightstand. “More cottage cheese?”  
“Ew, gross, no,” Sam replied. “That stuff is gross.”

Dean sighed. “What’s up, baby boy?”  
“’M horny,” Sam whined. “I want sex.”

Dean didn’t think his cock had the energy to get up. “Can’t you jerk off or something?”  
Sam glared at him and pulled Dean’s boxers down. His mouth wrapped around Dean’s cock and sucked him down to the root. “Holy fu-,”

Sam bobbed his head up and down, swirling his head around the head and cupping Dean’s balls. Dean tried not to buck into his brother’s mouth but Sam could give head better than any girl Dean had ever been with. His dick may have been soft when they started, but as soon as Sam’s mouth was around him he was hard as nails. “Sammy—maybe we should-,”  
Sam dug his nails into Dean’s thigh which was code for “shut up and let me have my way with you”. Dean obliged and let his head fall back onto the pillow. He deserved this after running to the grocery store at all hours of the day—literally—to get his brother food only for him to decided that Sam didn’t actually want rye bread he wanted wheat bread.

Dean’s hips jerked a little when Sam swirled and licked at the head of his dick like it was an ice cream cone. “Sammy, Sam, oh please baby-,”

Sam pulled off his dick and Dean whined. “Shut up, I’m gonna let you fuck me,” Sam said. He rolled onto his round stomach. “Open me up with your tongue.”

Dean was on the edge of orgasm and a little bit put out from having Sam’s mouth off him, but his baby brother was pregnant with his child and if he wanted Dean to eat him out then he was going to eat Sam out. He massaged the smooth globes of Sam’s ass and spread them apart. He spread his cheeks and licked a stripe up the pucker. Sam whined and pushed his ass into Dean’s face. “More!”

“Okay, honey,” Dean murmured. He licked across his hole and then pushed his tongue inside. He pushed a finger alongside his tongue and let it stretch him out.

“Fuck me now,” Sam demanded.

“I’ve only got two fingers in you.”   
“And your tongue,” Sam replied. “I want to feel you for days, fuck me. I’m ready enough.”

“I don’t even know what to do with you,” Dean muttered. He was still hovering on the edge of orgasm though and started to push his cock inside Sam. Sam growled and shoved his hips down so Dean was all the way inside. “C’mon, hard! I’m not gonna break!”

“What if I hurt you? Or the baby?”

Sam pulled himself off Dean and rolled him over so Dean was lying on his back. Sam climbed on top of him and sank back down on his cock. “The baby is _fine_ ,” Sam snapped. “And if you’re not man enough to fuck me like you mean it then I’ll do it!”

He rode Dean hard, his stomach protruding in front of him. He reached his hands up and felt the bump. “There’s my baby,” Dean said. “In there.”

Sam ground down on Dean’s cock and started to jerk his cock. “I can’t wait to have your baby,” Sam groaned. “I hope he has your eyes.”

Dean pushed his hips up to meet Sam’s hips every time he sank down. “Faster, Sammy!”

“You try riding someone with 25 extra pounds,” Sam snapped. His hand slapped against his cock until Dean reached up and pushed it away. Sam glared at him but let his head roll back when Dean started to stroke him. His mouth fell open and it didn’t take more than a few seconds for Sam to come. Dean was already close to coming and when Sam’s come hit his chest he couldn’t hold back anymore and he came.

They cleaned up and cuddled on the bed, Sam doodling on his chest with his finger. “I love you.”   
“I love you too,” Dean replied. “And I’m sorry if I complain about your cravings. I want to make you happy and I love that you’re carrying our child.”   
Sam grinned and kissed his nose. “Good.”

“Good.”

“So, what would you say if I said I really, really needed chocolate ice cream?  
Dean groaned and grabbed the keys.  

 


End file.
